bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Medical Pavilion
Medical Pavilion is the second level of BioShock, after Welcome to Rapture. Jack will be confronted here by the mad surgeon Dr. Steinman in an attempt to gain access to Neptune's Bounty. It is also here that Jack will acquire ADAM and fight a Big Daddy for the first time. __TOC__ History When founded, the Medical Pavilion was the hub for medical business and inquiries in Rapture, and was responsible for treating various illnesses and health-related problems. As ADAM became widely available among the citizens of Rapture, its self-healing abilities changed the use of all of the Pavilion's healing facilities. Later, due to the instability of ADAM and excessive use amongst many of Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical deformations began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities quickly became replaced by cosmetic surgery facilities such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. The Medical Pavilion is largely intact, with the exception of the dental facilities. One of the highest ranking doctors was Dr. Steinman, a cosmetic surgeon who was known to be a perfectionist in his work. Dr. Steinman was the head surgeon in the department of Aesthetic Ideals, and believed strongly in the remarkable effects of ADAM. However, as Dr. Steinman continued his personal use of ADAM, he began to suffer chronic brain and physical damage. The more obsessed and deranged he became, the more he strived for "perfecting" his skills by deforming his patients as well. Out of all the reported cases of his surgical abuse, the most famous was of Diane McClintock, whose face was distorted beyond the damage done after Atlas' attack. Dr. Steinman's growing insanity shows what "splicing" could potentially do to anyone, and the danger which ADAM and Plasmids came to be. ''BioShock'' Medical Pavilion Foyer The foyer was the entrance and reception for the Medical Pavilion where patients checked in and out. The access to the pavilion itself is controlled from a security booth on the other side of the upper level. The door to the Emergency Access is jammed by a Security Bot which can be dislodged by hacking it. Emergency Access The emergency access behind the foyer was used by the pavilion's security detail. A Bot inventory is located right near the entrance, which one of the bots jammed after smashing through the display. On the other side is the locked emergency Bathysphere docking station. As soon as Jack activates the control console upstairs, the access will go into lockdown, preventing him from leaving with the submersible. The lockdown can only be lifted by using the Access key possessed by Steinman, the head surgeon, who runs the place and the many crazed Splicers haunting it. The corridor upstairs leads to the control booth containing the switch to open the pavilion's entrance, which also liberates a horde of hostile Splicers in the process. Medical Pavilion From the entrance, a corridor leads further into the pavilion, with many advertisements for Steinman's surgery operations and other health services in Rapture. A ghostly vision appears to Jack as he reaches the other side, showing one of Steinman's disfigured patients after the surgeon became obsessed with asymmetry. The main area is a display of Steinman's insanity, with messages painted in blood next to patient studies. At the entrance is a booth for the Enwell Life and Health Group insurances, guarded by a Gun Turret, and a small waiting lobby. The left side leads to the Funeral Services area, with the Twilight Fields Funeral Homes and the Eternal Flame Crematorium. On the right side is a supply closet guarded by a Turret and another waiting lobby with two functional vending machines. Further up is the Lounge locked from the inside. The stairs at the end of the halls lead down to a second supply closet whose switch is short-circuited, and the Dental Services access frozen and blocked by a busted pipe nearby. Further on from the main floor is a glass tunnel leading to the Surgery pavilion. Funeral Services Area The Eternal Flame crematorium is locked from the inside. A Nitro Splicer, who is fed up by a spliced woman banging on it to be let in, blasts the door open. Inside, a Security Camera overlooks a crematory oven which can be activated to retrieve a Gene Tonic. Upstairs are the corpse lockers and an office with a bottle of Incinerate! Plasmid found near a broken Gatherer's Garden. As soon as Jack enters the office, Ryan sets a bounty of 1000 ADAM on his head, bringing a group of hostile Splicers. They circle the room, not noticing the puddle of oil on the floor. The door to Twilight Fields' is blocked by ice from a busted pipe. The office has a reception desk, supply closets and a morgue in the back. A few Splicers lie in ambush to surprise and strike at Jack in several rooms. The danger is worth it as the funeral home contains several valuable loots, including a Gene Tonic. Dental Services Area The Dental Services area hosts the many dentist offices which once operated in the Medical Pavilion, and are now shelters for the Splicers. In the middle of the floor is a mutilated corpse next to a Shotgun and several 00 bucks, set as a trap by many Thuggish Splicers who will shut off the light and strike Jack from the darkness. The partially flooded Kure-All office is guarded by a RPG Turret, and displays the gruesome result of an Enrage Plasmid test trial led by Dr. Suchong for Fontaine Futuristics. Dandy Dental was a dentists office which Suchong covertly used to test out Telekinesis, which later offered free samples to customers by Ryan Industries. Painless Dental is locked from the inside and protected with a Turret. The spliced physician who lives there tries to lure Jack in. A vent in the operating room leads to a locked supply office nearby. Chomper's Dental is also locked, with its key left in sight through a broken window. Two Security Cameras watch over the flooded office. Most of the dentist offices hold a safe containing loot. Surgery The Surgery foyer is the fierce battleground of two Nitro Splicers throwing grenades at each other. With the access to the offices blown up and blocked by Steinman, catching one of those grenades with Telekinesis is the only way to clear the debris. Once inside, Steinman sets a Gun Turret and a Bot at Jack to dissuade him from interrupting his work. To the right of the hall is Surgical Savings, guarded by a single camera and containing several loots. Further along is the entrance to Steinman's lair, Aesthetic Ideals. As soon as Jack enters the viewing room of the operating theater, he witnesses Steinman killing one of his patients in a fit of rage. The mad surgeon then notices Jack and fires at him with a machine gun. Lounge Before any operation, patients and their associates could wait and relax in a Lounge containing various ADAM products. The tunnel to Surgery is damaged after Jack retrieved the Emergency Access key, which forces him to make a detour through that Lounge nearby. There, a Bouncer is thrown through a window by an explosion, and his defenseless Little Sister is hunted down by a Splicer. Tenenbaum intervenes and shoots the splicer and then threatens Jack. She can only convince Jack to spare the girl with the promise of a reward, while Atlas urges him to get as much ADAM as possible. Regardless of his choice, she gives Jack her Little Sister antidote Plasmid to cure the girl. Inside the lobby is a functional Gatherer's Garden in a large display, selling a small choice of genetic modifications. Later on when reaching the main lobby, another Bouncer and his gatherer are encountered, offering Jack his first fight with the gruesome protectors. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Medical Pavilion/Map|Normal Map||true Medical Pavilion/ADMap|Audio Diaries Medical Pavilion/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries New Weaponry *Machine Gun *Shotgun New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Hacker's Delight - Furnace (cremate the body), Eternal Flame Crematorium *Incinerate! - Eternal Flame Crematorium *Security Expert - Twilight Fields Funeral Homes *Wrench Jockey - Kure-All *Speedy Hacker - Painless Dental *Telekinesis - Dandy Dental *Static Discharge - Surgery Foyer New Plasmids and Tonics (At a Gatherer's Garden) *Armored Shell - Price: 20 ADAM *Health Upgrade - Price: 80 ADAM *EVE Link - Price: 20 ADAM *EVE Upgrade - Price: 80 ADAM *Enrage - Price: 60 ADAM New Enemies *Dr. Steinman *Nitro Splicer *Bouncer *Little Sister *Security Bot *Security Camera *Machine Gun Turret *Grenade Launcher Turret Coded Doors *Twilight Fields - 0451 Audio Diaries #Diane McClintock - Released Today #Dr. Steinman - Adam's Changes #Dr. Steinman - Higher Standards #Andrew Ryan - Parasite Expectations #Brigid Tenenbaum - Love for Science #Dr. Steinman - Limits of Imagination #Andrew Ryan - Vandalism #Dr. Steinman - Surgery's Picasso #Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes #Dr. Suchong - Enrage Trial #Brigid Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments #Dr. Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint #Dr. Suchong - Testing Telekinesis #Dr. Steinman - Symmetry #Dr. Steinman - Aphrodite Walking #Dr. Steinman - Not What She Wanted #Dr. Steinman - Gatherer's Vulnerability Walkthrough Bugs/Glitches * The button to open Chomper's Dental is set to spawn a Splicer when pressed after obtaining the door key. As an oversight, the developers did not set it to a first-time-only event. As such, every time the button is pressed (after obtaining the key), it will spawn another Splicer. It is suggested to not press the button more than a few times before killing the spawned Splicers, as the game will begin to lag and freeze if too many AI are active at once. An image of the resulting corpse piles produced during this exploit can be seen here. * In the tunnel leading away from the Surgery Foyer, after defeating Steinman, the broken section will project collision for objects dropped into it with Telekinesis. An example of which can be taking Steinman's corpse and dropping it into the broken section, allowing him to fall under the map. * The player has the ability to kill Brigid Tenenbaum during their first encounter. To kill her, the player must make sure not to kill the Nitro Splicer just before fighting J.S. Steinman. Once the player is done with him, head out and get the Nitro Splicer's attention. Grab a grenade he throws, and walk out holding it. When the player starts entering the theater room, hold against the left wall. When the player is near the door, look directly into in and move quickly forward. If done correctly, the grenade will hit the Dr. Grossman Splicer, killing him before Tenenbaum can, and break the event. Once the cutscene finishes, the player can shoot and kill her, then pull her body down with Telekinesis to examine it. Gallery Stienman's Mistakes.png|"Dr. Steinman will make a new woman out of you. Guaranteed." Tenenbaum Gun.png|"I'll not have him hurt my little ones!" Gatherers garden.png|''A theatrical Gatherer's Garden.'' Concept Art and Pre-Release BioShock Medical Pavilion Medical Office Concept.png|''Concept art for a medical office, by Eric Lawson.'' EarlyMedical1.jpg EarlyMedical2.jpg EarlyMedical3.jpg EarlyMedical4.jpg EarlyMedical5.jpg Plasmids.jpg Popscreen2bioshock.jpg Bioshock.jpg 14442 bioshock26 medium.jpg Medhypo.PNG Pre-Launch Medical Pavilion Medical Office.jpg Pre-Launch Medical Pavilion Wheelchair Scene.jpg Behind the Scenes *A large portion of the Medical Pavilion is inaccessible to the player upon their arrival due to damaged doorways. Some of the services which operated in these areas can be seen listed on the notice boards located around the pavilion, including Corrective Genetics, Dr. S. Finneran's surgery and a Plasmid service. Affordable Endings Funeral Home is also one of these unvisitable areas. *The back wall of Dandy Dental is dominated by a large glass window looking out on Rapture. However, the area displayed should be inside the Medical Pavilion's Reception Hall according to the layout of the level. *If the player acquires Telekinesis before going to Surgery, he or she can use the Plasmid to grab the grenade thrown by Steinman. The sign still falls, but without an explosion. Also, Steinman's grenade cannot be used to destroy the debris. *It is possible to complete this level without the Incinerate Plasmid: once the Nitro Splicer sets a trashcan on fire, hit it until it reaches the ice before it extinguishes, and it will unlock the passage. *Most of the Nurses seen are white-and-green dressed Lady Smith Splicers with Nurse hats. *Medical Pavilion is the area where the events of the BioShock Launch Trailer occurred.BioShock Launch Trailer on YouTube. One can briefly see the Medical Pavilion marque, when the protagonist is thrown by the Big Daddy. *A "Tenenbaum, B. PhD." plaque is found in the game files for the level, which was not used in the final version of the game.Medical Pavilion Plagues on Imgur This indicates that Brigid Tenenbaum did have an office in the Medical Pavilion at one point during development. *From the tunnel leading to Surgery, and the second tunnel can be seen across the water, if the player uses ghost/noclip mode and enters this other tunnel, they will see a Bouncer and Little Sister emerging from a wall opening in an invisible wall. Approaching the pair and triggering the Bouncer's protective behavior will cause the Big Daddy to despawn and disappear, leading to the Little Sister acting as though the Big Daddy was killed by the player. This allows the player to get credit for saving/harvesting a Sister, without having to kill a Big Daddy. References de:Medical Pavilion es:Pabellón médico fi:Lääketieteellinen Paviljonki fr:Pavillon médical it:Padiglione Medico ru:Медицинский павильон tr:Tıbbi Bölüm Category:Medical Pavilion Category:BioShock Locations Category:Walkthroughs